


Room 106

by GranolaSuite



Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Pratt - Fandom, Jurassic Park, Jurassic World - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Jurassic World, Romance, i don't even know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GranolaSuite/pseuds/GranolaSuite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relax, I love Anna Faris as much as the next person, but I'm throwing out some Chris Pratt fanfic. </p><p>Let's just make believe we're in an AU, where we can do whatever the hell we want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one, he said.

Sounded pretty darn accurate if we were talking about my love life, to be honest.

That moment you know you’re being watched can be bother unnerving and, strangely, seductive. In my job, I was used to people looking straight through me. An usher at the local theatre, I ripped and smiled, ripped and smiled, and insisted each and every person _enjoy the show!_ It was a mantra, one repeated hundreds of times per day.

My town was small, a few thousand people, miles from anywhere and not a lot of opportunity. I figured I’d probably work at the cinema until I retired. In fact, they’d probably find my skeleton covered in cobwebs in the projection room in about seventy years’ time.

I dreamed of bigger things, better things. I adored film, how could I not working at the cinema? I’d seen the latest releases a million times over, the old classics got dusted off a few times a year and, when I managed a break, I’d sneak in through the doors and immerse myself in the glittering projections, buttery popcorn smells, thrills and chills of Hollywood’s latest offering.

There was one film that started it all: _Jurassic Park_. As an eleven year old I was completely mesmerised and remember thinking that I wanted to be a part of that in some way, shape or form. It didn’t matter how, but so long as what I was doing involved film, I’d be okay.

Imagine my annoyance when I was informed our cinema would be getting prints to _Jurassic World_ about a week after the rest of the known universe. Look, probably not a week after, but we weren’t getting them at the same time. The one film I was desperate to see but, no, we had to wait.

Instead, I hatched another plan.

I was driving to LA to hang out for the premiere.

Celebrities, flash bulbs, reporters and bleachers full of fans. I drove the few hours it took me to get there and set up camp. I caught the cheapest hotel I could possibly find, and got myself comfortable there for a few days.

“Ooomf, excuse you.”

“I’m so sorry.” I couldn’t apologise quickly enough before I looked up to find myself staring into golden brown eyes.

“No, no need to apologise, it was probably me not watching where I was going anyway.”

“Uh...” My pointed finger swirled around, pointing at his face. “Hello?”

He took my finger in his hand and shook it. “Hello, lovely to meet you, I’m Chris.”

“Yes you are,” I answered.

“And you are?” his voice drawled the question out.

“Katherine London, but not from London,” I choked. “Also, very lovely to meet you.”

“Do you need a hand with your bag? What brings you to this part of town?” Chris picked up my back and walked with me towards the hotel reception counter.

My brain was short circuiting. Brown hair, brown eyes, facial scruff, tight jeans, shirt, clean shoes; he was a sight for sore eyes.

“Hmm... yes... well....” I contemplated making something up, but went for the truth. “You?”

“Me?” he chuckled. “I’m flattered, though I’m not sure why.”

I rolled my eyes. “Come on, Jurassic World.” I whispered.

“You’ve travelled for that?”

I couldn’t work out if his facial expression was one of appreciation or one that indicated men would soon appear from behind columns with a straight jacket and whisk me away never to be seen or heard from again. I’d rot in a padded cell for that one time I told Chris Pratt that I’d travelled four hours in my car for him, which was excellent considering I didn’t know him.

Instead, I nodded. “Where I live, I work in the local cinema and we aren’t getting _Jurassic World_ for another week. _Jurassic Park_ is my life force; I need to see _Jurassic World_ like my life depends on it. Sorry for the verbal diarrhoea, I’m so sorry, I probably sound like a raving lunatic.” But I wasn’t going to stop there. “And fucking _Parks and Rec_ , honestly, you kill me.”

There we go, now I was sure the straight jacket was coming.

But he smiled. “Thank you, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

I nodded quickly. “You’re more than welcome.”

“So, you’re staying in this hotel as well?”

“Oh no.” I waved my hand. “I’m just hanging out, hoping they take pity on me and give me a room or, at least, a cup of coffee. Otherwise I’m sure the Hacienda Highway has a spare broom cupboard.”

He laughed loudly. “I like it. I like it a lot.”

My laugh was more nervous fear. “While I’m getting myself a first class trip to the asylum, can I get a selfie with you?”

“Only if I can get a selfie with you, too?” He smiled.

Oh Jesus. Kill me now, Billy.

I nodded, my mouth dry, my limbs gangly like a new born giraffe. We took said photos and Chris waited while I checked into the hotel, collecting my room keys.

“What room are you in?” He peered over to inspect the key tag. “One-oh-six.”

“What are you on, like the top floor?” I joked.

“Not quite, two floors above you. Spared no expense.”

Oh God. My eyes watered.

“Sorry, I’ve probably just ruined your childhood in that very moment,” he apologised.

“Shit, that couldn’t be further from the truth.” I shook my head with a smile.

“Listen, what are you doing tonight? You’re travelling alone?”

“Yeah, I am,” I answered, “and I’ll probably just be hanging out in the bar tonight, _Casablanca_ style.”

“Right, so if I came to hang out in the bar, too, would that be okay? When are you planning on seeing this movie you’ve travelled for?”

“Maybe the day after the premiere, if it’s not sold out.”

“Okay. I’ll meet you in the bar at nine tonight, shout you a cordial?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” I smiled.

“Lovely to meet you, Katie.”

“And you, Mr. Christopher.”

“Mr. Christopher?” He mouthed, his mouth twitching towards a smile. “Have a good afternoon.”

At that, he walked into the lifts and disappeared, while I was left to find Room 106.


	2. Chapter 2

My afternoon was spent walking around the town, marvelling at the sheer size and scale of everything. Then again, I couldn’t really call Hollywood a ‘town’, could I? City is more appropriate. It was bedlam. I returned to my hotel room with a small pizza, showered and had a nap before I was due downstairs at the bar.

I slept a little too long and got up in a hazed rush, pulling on some jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of boots before I bolted out of my room and towards my destination. I hated being late, it really wasn’t my thing, so I did a rather quick walk through reception and across to the restaurant and bar.

“Are you okay, Miss?” Wide eyes watched me from reception.

“Yes, of course.” I turned to answer them. “Oomph.”

I was brought to a stop by the body I’d just collided with.

“Oh for Pete’s sake, I’m so sorry.”

“Katie! Hello!” He smiled, a hand gripping my elbow. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just... I want the ground to open up and swallow me right now,” I offered by way of apology.

“It’s okay, honestly. At least we’ll have no trouble finding each other, am I right?”

“No, you’re right,” I offered with a weak smile. “Shall we?” I pointed to the bar.

“Of course, yes.”

It was quite the juxtaposition. I imagined him to stay at some swanky, upmarket, glittering type of hotel where flower petals fall from the sky and ... well, you know what I mean. Yet, we were in the same fairly average hotel.

“What on earth are you doing in this hotel?” I asked, surprised that it came out of my mouth at all.

“Long tour, lots of hotels, can get a bit expensive, so, you know, just keeping on the low down. Why are _you_ in this hotel?”

“I could afford it,” I answered nervously, ordering my first drink at the bar.

Chris found a table in the back corner of the room. It wasn’t a showy place by any standard, but a booth down in the back corner would afford us the chance to talk, I guess.

“So, tell me a bit about yourself,” I teased him as I sat with my legs crossed under me.

“Well, for starters, I’m a Gemini with a moon in Taurus.”

“Oh shit!” I laughed. “Astrology, really?”

“Shit no,” he chuckled. “Just thought I’d open with it and see how you went.”

I shook my head. “I like it.”

“Okay. Honestly, a bit about me. I am an actor, whether I’m any good or not remains to be seen -.”

“I’ll be sure to let you know.” I looked up at him from my drink.

“Oooh, now the pressure’s on. You doing anything tomorrow lunch time?”

“Having lunch,” I answered dryly.

“No!”

“I know! What are the odds!”

“Well, see, I’m doing this thing called a premiere. I get to walk the red carpet and shake hands and have a great time. If I could wrangle you a ticket to the premiere, would you like to come and watch?”

My heart stopped. Was he kidding? Would I like to come and watch?

“What do you think?” I snorted.

“I guess that’s a no, then?” He smiled.

I reached across the table and gave him a nudge on the shoulder. “I’d love to.”

“Really?”

“I’ve been waiting fourteen years for this film. If I can get in the theatre five minutes early, I will definitely take you up on that offer.”

“It’s really that big a thing for you?”

“You have no idea. I don’t want to gush to you, because that would be completely creepy, but this is so epic for me. So, so epic.”

“Have you seen much of my other stuff?”

“Honestly?” I cringed.

“That bad?” His eyes widened.

“No, no, no, no, no!” I chuckled. “I haven’t seen anything you’ve done, not until this.”

“So you’re completely fresh then?”

“I am.” I nodded. “I am yours to mould and shape.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that!” he offered. “I’m sure you’re your own woman. Tell me about you. I’m deducing you’re not from around here given you’re staying in a hotel room?”

The floodgates opened, and we spent the next few hours talking about each others’ lives, my theatre, my job, my overly creepy love of Jurassic Park and sadness of no Sam Neill in Jurassic World. Chris assured me he’d do his best to make up for that, but made no promises.

“I have, like, three facial expressions, so, you know. You might be disappointed.”

“Oh I don’t know. I’ve seen the trailers. I love what I’m seeing so far.”

“Good, that’s good to hear.”

We delved into Chris’s work, his life, his acting, and I asked for some recommendations I might be able to find on the in-house movie channel later that night. Before we knew, it was late, dark, and I was three quarters to the wind. Too much alcohol, I was a tipsy, giggling mess. Chris wasn’t far behind me.

“So, do you want to come in for a coffee?” he asked, still tucked up in the safety of the booth.

“Come in for a coffee?” I snorted. “Nooo.”

“No?”

“No. I demand romance, I demand flowers, artistry, theatre!” I animated.

At that, he jumped on top of the table, am arm in the air. “Are you saying I’m not worthy of your.... I don’t even know...”

I laughed loudly, pulling at the leg of his pants. “Get off the table, you’ll get us kicked out!”

“Maybe I will,” he teased. “Maybe I won’t.”

“I have to go. I have some things I want to look at tomorrow morning.”

“What about the premiere?” He pouted. “Are you ditching me already?”

“Oh hell no.” I slid out of the booth and straightened myself up. “But you need to get me tickets.”

“Come on. I’ll go get you some tickets.”

Chris grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into the elevator. We rode to the top floor, my hand still firmly ensconced in his. I said nothing, but looked around nervously as we rode the lifts higher and higher. The familial ding and we toppled out onto the top floor.

He banged loudly on a door just near the lifts. A tired looking man answered the door.

“Tickets please,” Chris laughed.

“Pratt, what are you doing?”

“Come in.” Chris waved at me.

“No, no come in. I’m sleeping. What are you doing?”

“I need a ticket for my friend Katie for tomorrow. Did you know she’s on the bottom floor?”

I couldn’t help but laugh; clearly he’d had more to drink than I had. I looked at the gentleman at the door, who was busy giving me a quizzical look.

“I’m sorry,” I offered. “I’ll just go back to my room.”

“No, not yet, no.” Chris held his hand up. “Not yet. I have to get you a ticket for tomorrow.”

Chris disappeared into the room with the still unknown man while I was left to stand in the empty hallway. I was sure I was hallucinating. This could not possibly be real. Just when I thought that maybe I was about to wake up, he came back clutching a small swing card.

“For you, milady.” He placed it around my neck like a lei at an Hawaiian airport.

“Thank you,” I answered quietly. “I’m really sorry we disturbed you, Sir,” I offered as the door was shut in our face.

“That was Colin, he’s cool.”

_Kill me now._ We’d just woken up the film’s director. I turned and walked back toward the lift, depressing the button over and over. Chris was about ready to call it a night by the looks of him, a drunken sheen over his brow.

“You have lovely eyes,” he offered.

He’d caught me off-guard, but I still smiled. “Thank you, so do you.”

I relaxed into the back wall of the elevator, I waited for my trip to the bottom floor.

“Am I going to see you again?” Chris held the doors open as we reached his floor.

“Tomorrow, lunch time.” I held my swing tag up to him. “Can’t wait.”

“Me too.” He smiled. “For the film, of course.”

“Of course.”

“See you then,” he said, stepping out of the doorway.

The lift doors shut and sent me back down to the ground floor.


	3. Chapter 3

It took me forever to fall asleep, four hundred thousand different thoughts ran through my head, over and over, up and down, each new cycle bringing with it a different interpretation from my end. Had the night meant anything? Would it mean anything going forward? Was I getting too excited? He was pretty drunk; maybe he won’t remember anything in the morning?

Eventually, I fell asleep and woke up in a panic the next morning. The premiere started at twelve-thirty. It was eleven-thirty a.m. and I was still asleep.

_Oh hell._

I raced into the shower and scrubbed, and scrubbed. I smelled like I’d rolled around in a brewery, and felt like it too. I bent over to fetch some shampoo from the base of the shower and thought my brain was going to fall out of my eyeballs. This didn’t bode well for a 3D experience at all.

A knock on the door stopped me feeling sorry for myself for all of thirty seconds.

“Just a second!” I called out, hoping to God it wasn’t room service about to let themselves in. My heart was already pumping through my chest, I didn’t need someone walking in on naked me in the shower.

Another knock.

“Hold on!” I rinsed the last of the shampoo from my hair and stepped out of the shower.

Bath robe wrapped around me, I put my hair in the towel and raced for the door. Chris.

“Oh no.” I slammed the door in his face.

“You’re not ready then, I take it?” He stopped the door from closing and pushed it open on me.

“Not really, no.”

“You far off being ready?”

“Hmmm, maybe? Maybe not?”

“Not really, though, unless Towel Couture is the latest trend?” Chris frowned.

“Do you think it’s in? I could totally rock that look. Clearly.” I was sure I was the colour of a Skittles bag, but persisted in trying to get dressed in the not at all cramped bathroom.

“I’m sure you could,” he chuckled. “Listen, what are you planning on wearing?”

“Considering my invite to this do came quite late, and I have a hangover courtesy of someone who shan’t be named, I haven’t had a chance to go get anything nice.” I opened the bathroom door in a pair of jeans and an original Jurassic Park t-shirt.

“No. No, that’s perfect, you’ll get a giggle out of the film.” He smiled.

“What, really? My outfit is funny?”

“You’ll understand what I mean when we get there.”

“Hey, listen...” I started.

“Listening.” Chris folded his arms over. It was a very alpha male stance, and not at all offensive.

“That’s a bit hot,” I snorted, then covered my mouth immediately. My mouth was going to get me into trouble. Chris didn’t seem the least bit offended though, the right side of his mouth curling up into a smile.

“Do I have to... ah... walk the red carpet.”

“No, you get entry in the rear.”

“I what?” My eyes widened.

“You go in the back... door... oh fuck it,” he laughed. “Separate entry for non celebs, you’ll be fine.”

xxx

The theatre was dark, and cold, and I was getting high-fived by people for my t-shirt choice. Jurassic Park, who knew, huh? My swing tag had my seat number on it, so I trundled on down towards it and got myself comfortable. All the seats around me, except for the one next to me, filled up quickly.

A low rumbling clap descended on the theatre, starting at the back row and moving closer to the front as the stars of the movie made their way toward their seats. Chris took a seat next to me, smiling in approval of something I wasn’t aware of at all.

“How’d you go out there?”

“Very well.” He nodded. “How are you going in here?”

“Good. My t-shirt is quite popular,” I whispered.

“You’ll find out why.”

I found out why. After a short speech from the director, who was giving me no end of side-eye after our late night shenanigans the night before, the lights were dimmed and the film started. Sat with my hands clasped in front of me, I was engrossed. Chris leaned across to whisper something, and that was met with a hand across his mouth.

“No talk. No talk,” I answered.

“Good?”

“Shhh...”

Sadly, and probably at my insistence, there wasn’t a lot more interaction with Chris whilst the film was playing. Such was my emotional attachment to the film, I might have had some tears at the end of it. Chris leaned forward on his chair and peered up at me under the hand I had on my forehead.

“You okay?”

“Maybe.” I smiled.

“You sure?”

“I don’t know that you understand how epic that was for me.” I snivelled, stood up and stretched. Without noticing, the entire theatre had emptied out. “Where is everyone?”

“Gone. After party.”

“I better let you go then.” I straightened myself out and looked at Chris.

“Are you kidding? I’ve just taken you to a movie, let me take you to dinner... after the after party, of course.”

“You want to meet back at the hotel?”

“Hey? We can go straight from the after party.” He looked at me like I had two heads. Maybe I did.

“So I meet you back there, then?”

“Katie, I want you to come to the after party with me, and then I would like to take you on a date. Is that okay?”

I smiled. Of course it was okay. It was better than okay.


	4. Chapter 4

I pinched myself several times over the course of the next few hours. An after party, a drinks card (careful with that!), and a host of celebrities crammed into a room. I felt like a bit of a dork, to be completely honest, in my beat up Jurassic Park t-shirt, but everyone seemed to take it as a joke and have a good old laugh about it with me.

I say that were laughing with me because I hope they weren’t laughing at me.

Chris assured me constantly that I was a hit with those around us, and we managed to slip out of the after party closer to seven p.m., heading for a taxi and a quiet booth in a restaurant nearby.

“You like the booths,” I observed, scuttling across the sticky vinyl seat and grabbing a menu.

“They’re nice and quiet.” He smiled. “And private.” He took a menu. “And we can hide away by ourselves.”

“Point taken.” I nodded.

“So, was that good for you?” His eyes peered over the top of the menu and crinkled up into a smile.

“Oh hell yes,” I laughed. “That was just amazing.”

“And the film?”

“It was okay,” I teased.

“Just okay?”

“Yeah, don’t know about that Star-Lord Raptor guy, he seemed a bit... stiff?”

Chris laughed. “Well, not right now, no... but...”

I buried my face in the menu and laughed, embarrassed. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know what you meant, I’m a shit actor, it’s okay, I can take it.”

“I was only teasing. You’re not shit.”

“I’m not now?”

“No, you’ll pass.”

“Good to hear.” He slapped the menu on the table. “So, what’ll it be?”

“I’ll have one Chris Pratt, served on rye...” my voice trailed off to find his shoulders shuddering with laughter.

“Oh good, okay, well I’ll take one Katie, extra lettuce...”

“Lettuce?” I pulled a face. “Ack!”

“Gotta keep up the Hollywood bod.” He grabbed his belly and gave it a jiggle.

“Oh heck,” I chuckled. “Seriously, though, I’m gonna have a cheeseburger. There’s not a lot of sustenance in vou-le-vents.”

“Agree with that, completely.” He nodded. “So, cheeseburger. Fries?”

“Onion rings.”

“Oh, nice how do you do on a first date,” he teased.

“Is this our first date, is it?”

“I believe so, yes.”

“We’ll just call it a test of strength, then.”

Chris laughed and flagged down a waiter to take our order. I didn’t need any more alcohol. I’d had quite enough already, especially on top of the night before. I was sure I was sweating gin by that time.

“Speaking of strength.” Chris broke my concentration, as he was wont to do lately.

“Hmmm...”

“How’d you pull up after last night? Honestly?”

“Not great. My mouth felt like I’d swallowed a small gerbil this morning, and had an army of little people hammering my head.”

“So, wasn’t just me then?”

“God no.” I shook my head and watched soft drink being placed on our table.

xxx

The street lights glittered in the darkness of night, like the place never slept. It was a world away from what I was used to; early nights, no traffic, no colourful billboards and definitely no late night escapades through town.

“Are you cold, do you want to grab a jacket before we go any further?” Chris asked as we stood on the footpath outside the restaurant.

“Nah, we’re too far from the hotel now to worry about it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’ll be fine. We’ll walk quickly.”

“No romantic stroll then? We’ll just power walk through Hollywood?”

“Sure.” I smiled. “Work for you?”

“Always.”

Our stroll through town started awkwardly. We talked a little bit about my town, where I was from, friends, family and the like. The usual get to know you type stuff that you cover off in the first few dates. We walked side by side, careful with each others’ personal space, but a few pushes and shoves in among the crowd led to a hand on the small of my back.

It was comfortable, warm, familiar, and felt wonderful. By the time we had decided to head back to the hotel room, I’d taken his hand, my fingers slipping comfortably between his. The way I felt surprised the hell out of me.

On so many other dates I’d been a barrel of nerves. Tonight? Not so much. I was comfortable, at ease, and having an absolute ball as our conversation and laughter bounced back and forth between the two of us.

A few blocks from the hotel, and from the end of our night, Chris pulled his hand free of mine and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. Without putting any thought into it, I slipped my arm around his back and continued in step with him.

“So, I have a question for you,” Chris broke the silence as we approached the hotel.

“Yes?”

“What do we do now?”

“Is this where I ask the dreaded question about when are you leaving town?” I looked up at him.

“I go tomorrow morning, probably before you wake up.”

“Chris,” I complained.

“I know, I know. So... what do we do?” he asked.

“What do you want to do?” I asked.

“Well, I want your phone number. I want to see you again. Soon. I want you to visit me, or me visit you, whatever. Either way...”

“So you want this to continue, I take it?”

“I would love it to continue.” Chris’s smile was big and bright.

“Excellent.”

“And what do you want?” Chris asked.

“Actually, I would really like you to kiss me.” I bit my lip and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up alone the next morning and looked at the room around me. My time in Hollywood had come to an end and it was time for me to gather my things together and go. I wondered if the night before, or the days before had been nothing more than a hallucination, but they couldn’t have. Lips on lips, skin on skin, fingers and hands curled around each other; that was too good to have been something I’d simply imagined.

Short and slightly curly, his hair smelt like shampoo and product as he wrapped me up in a warm embrace.

“I’ll see you shortly, I promise.” He smiled, holding my face between two giant hands.

“I hope so,” I offered, and I really did.

“You’ve got my number, I just need to wrap this promo stuff up, and we’ll be organising dinner in a flash.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Let’s keep this on the down low, though?” He kissed me again.

I nodded. “Of course.”

“Alright, I’ll be gone by the time you open your beautiful eyes in the morning, so I won’t say goodbye, I’ll say see you soon.”

“You will.” I beamed at him. “See you soon.”

I gathered up my dirty clothes and shoved them in my suitcase. It was still early enough, just after eight a.m., maybe if I was quick, I might find Chris checking out.

“I’m sorry, Miss, I can’t give out that information.” Concierge looked at me like I had three heads. Maybe I did.

“But I was with him the last few days, you didn’t see me?”

“No, I’m sorry, this is my first day on all week.”

“Oh, okay. Right.”

The drive home was long, but recalling memories on a loop made the time go by quickly, and I was soon clocking on for my next shift at the movie theatre.

“How was your trip away?” Dallas asked.

“It was excellent, thank you.”

“Did you manage to get a ticket to a session? Our sessions are all booked for the first fortnight.”

“We are? Excellent.” I smiled. “And, yes, definitely got a seat in a cinema.”

“Good session?”

“Very good,” I confirmed.

“You look like you’re not telling me something.” He smirked. “Did something happen while you were away?”

“Nothing overly spectacular, just had a good time, met a few cool people, had a look around and did a bit of shopping. I went out for dinner a few times, got drunk once or twice.”

“On your own?”

“No, I wouldn’t say that,” I teased and walked away.

“Did you meet someone?” he called. “What were the special effects like? Don’t tell me they ruined it with a romantic plotline?”

“Keep making your popcorn, Dal!” I disappeared to set up the first screening for the day.

Xxx

Dallas and I had started at the cinema on the same day, a couple of teenagers looking for some weekend and after school cash. We were now the only two left from our group that started that day. Everyone else had moved on and out of town, whereas we were still plugging away at the cinema teaching younger kids below us how it was done.

Dallas was quiet, unassuming, mousy hair and golden brown eyes.

We watched youngsters come and go, but we didn’t mind. Our job was a lot of fun, and ideal for a couple of movie buffs like ourselves. Often times, after close for the day, we’d put a reel on and watch a film uninterrupted. It was pure bliss, and the best kind of escape, and that was exactly what we did when the reels for Jurassic World arrived at the end of the week.

“Dallas, we’ve got the prints, you want to watch tonight?”

“I can’t, Katie, we’ve got to get all this merchandising up and ready, and Cam decided to put three new kids on for the opening day, because you know, it’s not going to be busy enough, give us three new kids to work with,” he animated, stacking the popcorn boxes with the new, improved, Jurassic World design.

“Let me give you a hand, then.” I rounded the counter and took the drink cups from him. “No point being here all night if it’s going to be boring as hell.”

“Let’s watch it if we survive the first week?”

“Yeah, let’s.” I nodded.

“You’ve cheated, though, you’ve already seen it.”

“I’d totally watch it again, though, you know me.”

“Hey, why hasn’t Cam organised a Jurassic Marathon?”

“Because the middle two films sucked,” I answered.

“I’d still do it, though.”

“Absolutely,” I chuckled. “Do you need posters or anything put up?”

“No, just gotta wipe the benches down now.”

xxx

I waited for Dallas to lock up the front doors before leaving for the night, safety in numbers and all that stuff. 

“Every time I see our sign with its dodgy red lettering I think about Steve McQueen.” Dallas stood on the opposite side of the road.

“The Blob?”

“You got it. See you in the morning.”

“Have a good night, Dal.”

I turned and walked in one direction, Dallas went in the other under the glow of the street lights and on into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

C: Are you there Katie, it’s me.

K: Who’s me? ;)

C: Chris.... sorry, have I disturbed you?

K: Ohhh Crisp Rat, yeah, I remember something about you... HOW ARE YOU?

C: Very well, how are you? Sorry I haven’t called.

K: That’s okay, I’m sure you’ve been busy.

C: What about you, though, are you well?

K: I’ve been good, you know, considering.

C: Considering what?

K: Considering I’d really like to see you again.

C: Oh yeah... about that

K: ?

C: I’ll be out and about for another week or so yet, is that okay?

K: Not for me to argue, it’s your job. Where are you travelling?

C: Currently in Australia.

K: Argh, G’day Mate!

C: I know, I know, it’s actually really amazing.

K: It is? What’s your favourite part?

C: Everything? It’s just insane. I’d love for you to see.

K: I’d love for me to see, too J Are you well, though, are you travelling okay?

C: Yeah, doing okay. Tired. Looking forward to home soil.

K: I’d love to see you.

C: I’m planning on visiting just as soon as I get home, just give me a bit to recover from the flight and I’ll be all yours.

K: Are you going to come all the way out here?

C: Well, I can’t ask you to uproot just for a coffee?

K: Is that all this is, coffee?

C: No, no, no, what I mean is... I can go anywhere... You have a job, and a life, and all that. I can’t ask you to keep disappearing on that just to see me.

K: Okay, alright. Cool.

C: I’ve got a joke for you

K: Ok, shoot.

C: What time does Sean Connery watch Wimbeldon?

K: I have no idea....

C: Tennish...

K: Oh hell...

C: Dad joke, right?

K: I’ve even written it down for my dad, it’s that good. Hehe.

C: Listen, I’ve gotta go, can you please text me your home/work address so I can come catch up with you?

K: In a week, right?

C: Just over a week, yeah.

K: Promise you’re not shitting me?

C: I promise I’m not shitting you. I’ll buy out the candy bar at your work if I’m lying, and I don’t need to be eating any candy with all these movies I have happening, so you know, gotta keep my promise.

K: Okay, I’ll text it to you. Call me when you’re free, okay? I’d love to hear you.

C: Will do. Junket day today, but I’ll call tonight on my way to bed.

K: Sounds good. Talk soon.

C: See you sweetie.

K: Bye, Crisp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, packing for an overseas adventure!! Hope you enjoy xo

I swept out behind the counter, wiped down the benchtops, and restacked popcorn boxes. The same routine, five nights a week.

“I’m about to go switch a film on, do you want to come and watch it with me?” Dallas popped his head out of Theatre One.

“Sure, just a few seconds. I’ll lock the front doors and come in.”

“Hey, Katie.”

“Yeah.” I looked up from what I was doing.

“You’ve been really distracted this week. Is it something to do with your phone?”

“How so?” I asked.

I felt terrible. The way he was asking, I knew he was upset. His eyes seemed softer and rounder than usual, his face a little sad.

“Well, you’ve just been stuck by your phone this week, like you’re waiting for something.”

“I am, yeah. Sorry, I know I’ve been distracted.”

“Is it a guy?”

I nodded. “Yeah, Dal, it is.”

“Right. Is he nice?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” I unwrapped the last sleeve of popcorn boxes and stacked them up.

One last Spray n’ Wipe of the bench and I threw the rag in the bin, locked the front doors and stopped in my tracks at the sight across the road.

He held his hand up to his ear like a telephone and I scrambled for my pocket. Flat as a tack. My shoulders slumped, but my face smiled as he started walking across the street.

“Who’s that?” Dallas stood next to me. “Do you know him?”

“I do.”

“Oh Christ, that’s not?”

“It is.” I pulled the door open to let Chris in as he danced up the stairs to hug me.

“Hello you!” He squeezed me tightly.

“Chris! I’m sorry, my phone’s flat.” I pulled back quickly. “Dallas, Chris, Chris, Dallas.”

“Hey,” Dallas answered flatly. “I guess you’re not going to want to watch the film, then?”

“We might go find somewhere for dinner, sorry,” I offered. “Tomorrow night, though?”

“Yeah, sure.” He slouched off in the direction of the theatre to close it down for the night.

“I’m sorry, were you busy?”

“Just something Dal and I do occasionally, we watch films after close so as we can watch them in peace.”

“Hey, don’t let me stop you. What are we watching?”

“I think it was going to be Mad Max tonight?”

“I haven’t seen that, if you don’t mind me hanging around?”

“Mind? Are you kidding?” I laughed. “Dallas, Chris wouldn’t mind watching if you want to watch still?” I walked into the theatre and called out to him.

“No, it’s okay. Don’t like being third wheel,” he answered.

“Oh, come on, you’re not third wheel,” I scoffed.

The door to the projection room opened and he pushed past. “Yes, yes I am. Have a good night, guys. Nice to meet you, Chris.”

Glass rattled and wood creaked as he slammed the door of the complex shut, leaving Chris and I on our own.

“I don’t think he’s a fan,” Chris joked.

“No, I don’t think he is,” I agreed. “Sorry about that.”

“You don’t have to apologise. Let’s get out of here, hey?”

Alarm set and door locked, we headed down the street. It was empty, as per usual, street signs swinging in the cold breeze, leaves dancing along the street, and the occasional car rattling past in the dead of night.

“You always work this late?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, five nights a week anyway.”

He nodded. “Anything actually open around here at this time?”

“Probably the pancake kitchen; that might be about it, though.”

xxx

I was glad for the warmth that the pancake kitchen provided. Hot coffees, and warm food, and not many bodies around at that time of night, just the scant passing truck driver or motorist looking for something to keep them awake in the middle of the night.

“I feel all giddy, like a little school girl,” I laughed as I bounced around in my seat. “Tell me about your trip!”

Chris started rabbiting on at a million miles an hour, describing the sights and sounds of various countries he’d been to in the last while since we’d seen each other. I loved watching his face animate as he spoke, absorbed in the story he was telling, and always telling it to great comedic effect.

“I love watching you talk,” I interrupted him.

“You what?”

“You’re so animated. I could watch you talk all night.”

“Thank you.” He smiled. “But I’d really love to hear about you.”

Xxx

We left the pancake kitchen in the early hours of the morning and walked back to my place.

“You coming in?” I thumbed in the direction of the door.

“For coffee?”

“Something like that.” I smiled. “Or tea, depends on what I can rustle up.”

“I must warn you,” Chris started quietly as I fumbled for a light switch, “I’m ovo-lact-gluten-ebola-free vegetarian with a peanut, egg, and shellfish allergy.”

I snorted. “I’m sure there are still some home grown lettuce leaves around, then.”

“But, please, sixteen sugars in my coffee, but don’t stir it, because I don’t like it sweet.”

I clutched the edge of the sink and laughed, trying not to wake anyone else. “Will you stop it?”

“Sorry,” he chuckled. “I am sorry. How about I just kiss you, that’ll keep you quiet.”

“Please do, Crisp.”

“Crisp?”

“Yeah, Crisp Rat.”

“Gosh, you too?”

“Me too, but you just said something about kissing me?”

“I did, come here.” He gestured, pulling me into him by my face. “I’ve wanted to do this all night.”

“Me too,” I mumbled between kisses. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

“Shhh,” I laughed. “Just kiss me again, already.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and went with the flow.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing I saw was the stucco ceiling, painted and peeling, it’s ingrained pattern seeming sharper than before. I was still exhausted, despite the hours of sleep I’d had. Beside me, a pair of shoulders rose and fell with each breath. God, he was still here.

Reaching under the covers, I pinched his backside. He barely flinched.

‘What?’

‘Are you awake?’

‘No.’

‘Okay. I’m getting breakfast.’

‘Yes please.’

Chris sat at my pokey kitchen table, a laminate number from the 1950s, more of a relic than a table. I poured, sloppily, two coffees and made some toast.

‘How long are you here for?’ I asked.

‘Just last night.’

‘Oh.’

‘Sorry,’ he said, animated, and just as upset by the prospect as I was. ‘I know, I hate it, but you have your life here, and I have my life there. We’ll just have to make it work, won’t we?’

I nodded and slid a plate toward him.

Whether or not this could ever actually be a thing would become a sorely debated point. He was busy; filming, promoting, interviewing, it didn’t matter – his work was always in Hollywood. I would always be here, in the middle of bloody nowhere, convinced this was all just a weird hallucination. I couldn’t just move to be with him; I’d need a job, a support network, and couldn’t rely solely on him to provide entertainment when he was so busy.

‘You could drive up on weekends?’

And I could buy shares in Texaco, too. Instead, I nodded. ‘Maybe.’

‘What do you mean maybe?’

‘Is this going to work?’ I asked.

‘It is if we make it work. It can’t be that hard, surely?’ he asked. ‘I mean, I know you don’t earn much, but I can’t just ask you to uproot everything and follow me around. That might send me into the weird creepy uncle vibe, and I don’t think we’re ready to go there yet.’

‘No,’ I said curtly. ‘No, we’re not.’

‘Okay, so I’m suggesting alternatives. I don’t mind paying for your fuel, I really don’t.’

Independence and I got along great, so swallowing my pride and taking handouts from anyone was going to be difficult.

‘You know what?’ I began. ‘I think we should just spend the day walking and talking and enjoying each other, and we’ll take it as it comes, instead of trying to flesh out the entire crossword puzzle right now. What do you think?’

 

So, that’s what we did. Book shops, cafes, antique shops that I had no money to spend in, it didn’t matter. We walked, we talked, and we tried to avoid the inevitable. It was no use.

‘I just can’t drop everything,’ I argued. ‘This is new, this isn’t let’s run off and get married and that will sort everything out.’

‘I really like you.’

‘I know,’ I chortled. ‘And I really like you, but I just can’t follow you around needlessly.’

‘It’s not needless if I need you there.’

My shoulders slumped. ‘You know what I mean.’

‘So, marry me then.’

‘What?’ I shrieked. ‘You cannot be serious.’

‘Maybe I am, John McEnroe.’

‘No,’ I laughed. ‘You really aren’t.’

Chris checked his phone, nervous eyes darting about. ‘What do we do, then?’

‘How long until I can see you again?’ I asked.

He shrugged. ‘About a fortnight.’ He flicked through his calendar. ‘Four days off in a fortnight.’

‘Let’s keep in touch, chat for those two weeks, and we can come back to the table with alternate solutions, shall we?’


End file.
